I Was Never Good Enough
by zhulie
Summary: Kagome's life was changed around by the jewel; now back at 13, born into an abusive new family. She wonders just when will she be able to get out of this hell. When persona himself offers her a place in the dangerouse ablilty class, away from home, who in their right mind would refuse such an offer?
1. Chapter 1

**Never Good Enough **

Chapter 1

A/N: hello everyone! This is my first ever story and chapter so please go easy on me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not the anime/manga, the characters, zippo!

Summary: Kagomes life was changed around by the jewel. Now currently in a 13 year old body, born into an abusive family, she loses hope of ever leaving this hellhole. But when persona himself offers her a place in the dangerous ability class, away from her family, how can she refuse? She was wrong when she thought her life was to be normal again, not with her Alice around. Oh my, her troubles never end now do they?

"You ungrateful wench!"

Those were the words she heard from her mother as she fell against the ground. Cradling her now red and swollen cheek, she choked back a cry of pain. No, she couldn't cry, not in front of _her._

Only when she heard the sound of retreating footsteps did she cry. Sobs racked through her body as the tears sprang freely from her eyes.

Why?

_Why?_

She couldn't help but wonder why? Why does she suffer from this fate? When the final battle ended and the Shikon no Tama had transferred her to another life. Here she was no longer Kagome Higurashi; instead she was Kagome Sasaki, The daughter of Huruka Sasaki.

How did it come to this you ask?

She was born to a mother that hated her. She was an illegitimate child. Her mother never intended to have her, it was all a mistake. Her father left Huruka soon as he heard that she was pregnant, not even bothering to take responsibility.

Growing up with an abusive, single mother isn't easy. Every day she wonders how she can escape from this hellhole. The thought of running away crossed her mind several times, yet, she knew she wouldn't survive out there. Without her miko powers in this world, Kagome was defenseless and vulnerable.

How much she misses her old life, her friends, her family, the old well, Inuyasha.

Especially misses Inuyasha, her first love.

She didn't even get a chance to say good-bye.

She hates the Shikon jewel for doing this to her. What did she do to deserve this fate? Was this some kind of sick joke god's playing with her? If so, again, why?

After the tears had stopped, with a stifled gasp of pain, she got up from the spot where she was sitting, and slowly trudged up the stairs. Once she arrived at her room she collapsed onto her worn out bed, Wincing when contact was made with the multiple bruises along her body.

She hated her mother.

She hated her life.

Bitter tears once again ran down her cheeks, as she cried herself to sleep.

Kagome awoke to the bright and early sun, with a tired groan she got up from her bed. Huruka wasn't home, like always, she barley ever was. The floors creaked with every step she took, the only sound otherwise in the silent house.

When she opened the fridge door in the kitchen, she frowned upon seeing the empty shelves. It seems like she needs to restock the groceries again.

As she was walking down the streets heading towards the market, she was stopped by a man wearing a white mask.

"Kagome Sasaki I presume? A pleasure to meet you, my name is Persona. I have an offer that you might take into interest. A chance for you to get away from here."

That caught her attention.

_And this is the beginning of my story, how I became involved with the academy; being told and trained to have a special Alice. I was dubbed as the "dangerous ability". With persona presenting an offer that'll get me away from Huruka. How can I refuse?_

_Persona says great things about my Alice, that I can do great things. With me, the world can change. _

_My Alice is __**copy and transfer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Good Enough **

Chapter 2: the new student

A/N: hello! I would like to thank my first reviewers! For the words of encouragement! I just want to say, that I'm trying very hard to write these chapters and I'll really appreciate it if you would review! Tips and advice are even more welcome!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not the anime/manga, the characters, zippo! Except for Huruka, I made her.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"_Kagome your mission is Natsume Hyuuga."_

"_Hai"_

"_I want you to copy and transfer his Alice to yourself, understand?"_

"_Hai"_

"_Your mission starts now. Make him infatuated with you, so much that he'll be willing to leave that nullification girl behind. Then, eliminate her."_

"_Hai"_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

I was standing outside the door, waiting for Narumi-sensei to call me in.

Yes, as of today, I'm attending Gakuen Alice.

"_Today we have a new student coming in, her name is Kagome Sasaki." _That's my cue.

As I stepped in the classroom all eyes were on me. Whispers started among the students.

"Okay class any questions?"

I stared at Narumi through the corner of my eyes, his smile sickens me.

I saw one girl in the back raise her hand. "um excuse me, but Sasaki-san what is your star rank, class and Alice?"

I stared impassively, "special star."

I started walking, "dangerous ability"

Moving towards Hyuuga in the back, I continued, "and my Alice is."

I stopped and stared at him

"It's a secret" I smirked.

Gasps and whispers grew frantically throughout the room.

Eyes dancing in amusement, '_how interesting this class is.' _

The girl sitting next to Natsume with hair pulled into pigtails stared at me. To be honest I did feel a little guilty, knowing that this is probably the girl, but this is what Persona wanted. The person that dragged me out of hell, I would do anything to repay him.

My thoughts were disrupted by Narumi, "Kagome-san can you please sit over there by Sumire-"

"no." I interrupted, "I want to sit here."

I pointed to the seat where the girl was sitting beside Natsume.

"What! You can't choose where you sit!" shouted a girl earlier identified as Sumire.

Ignoring seaweed, I smiled softy at the chestnut hair girl and offered my hand, "Hello, I'm Kagome. Please can I sit here?"

Taking my hand, smiling back at me, she agreed, "Sure of course!"

After contact, I felt the familiar feeling of my Alice working.

I retracted my hand, _'Success.'_

As she moved to get up, Hyuugas hand shot out to stop her. My eyes reverted back to him.

Glaring at me he announced, "Only I get to choose who sits beside me, so Mikan stays here, go sit somewhere else"

I turned to glance at the girl fidgeting uncomfortably, '_so, Mikan huh?'_

I studied her, '_she was not that unique on appearance wise, why would Persona want to get rid of her?'_

As if seeing me analyzing Mikan, Narumi quickly interrupted, "Natsume-chan since Kagome-san is new here, why don't you let her sit where she wants?"

With a grunt of disdain, he let go of Mikan.

Emotionlessly, I watched as Mikan make her way towards Sumire and I sat down.

I could feel Natsume glaring daggers at the side of my head, _'my, aren't we stubborn?'_

"Okay, class! Now today-"

I tuned out Narumi's voice, and opted to look out the window instead. After all, I didn't need to get good grades, just needed to finish the mission and such.  
>I wonder if I made the right choice to follow Persona. It's not like I would have rather stayed in that house, but should I have run away?<br>Well, honesty I don't regret taking Persona's offer. He's the one that saved me, therefor I owe him my loyalty, guess it's something that I picked up from being around dogs too much. 

What seemed like hours, the bell finally rang, signaling lunch.  
>Delighted voices soon followed after. Ignoring them, I walked out of the classroom.<p>

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

What is up with that girl?

She seems so different from the others; first, she pretty much ignored me.  
>Second, she ignored Ruka too.<br>Third, there was just something _off_ about her. Like she wasn't normal, she was much more than just an ordinary Alice.

I stared at her all throughout class, she didn't even pay attention to neither my staring or Narumi.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion; she was also in the dangerous ability class.

"Hey Koko, tell me, what did the girl have on her mind?"

"Eh? Natsume you mean the new girl?" he asked.

"Yes, her."

Looking sort of confused he answered, "Well I don't really know, when she first came into the classroom I could read her mind, but about the time when she sat down, I couldn't. It's like something was blocking me from doing so."

One thought passed through my mind, _'Could this girl have a nullification Alice like Mikan?'_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

I sighed in content as I laid my head back onto the soft grass.

Gazing up at the clouds I let my mind wander.  
>I start to remember the memories of the federal era. I really miss it, all of the scenery and the adventures it held.<p>

The warm spring breeze danced around me.

'_The class really did seem interesting, should I bother to befriend the people?'_

Sitting up, I started coughing.

'_damn, the effects still haven't worn off.'_

I blame it on myself; I shouldn't have used my Alice.  
>The moment Mikans hand made contact with mine, I transferred her Alice to myself.<p>

Yes, that's how my Alice works. To copy a female Alice physical contact was required. But to copy a males, It needed something little bit more intimate than that. Actual lip contact.

That's why this mission is going to take longer than I thought.

'_How to win Natsume's heart'_

I wonder how I'll accomplish that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Good Enough **

Chapter 3: accidental

A/N: hello! I'm back with another chapter! Just to let you know, there will be parings, but it's unknown right now. Anyways, enjoy! BTW. IM SOO SORRY! I took so long to update, it just that midterms…are a pain in the ass =.=

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not the anime/manga, the characters, zippo! Except for Huruka, I made her.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Another day spent in class trying to figure out a "battle plan"

Winning over Natsume's heart isn't going to be easy; if I'm not careful I'll get burned, _literally. _

Consumed in my thoughts, I did not notice that the bell rang for lunch time, until a voice broke through my thoughts, "Kagome-san! Would you like to eat with us today?"

I turned to see Hotaru and Mikan; she was smiling cheerfully and waving at me.

"No thanks, I have errands to run." I mumbled as I got up.

Ignoring her disappointed look, I walked out of the classroom.

For the past two days since I came, Mikan would always ask me to eat lunch with her. Normally I would say yes, but under my circumstances it's better to not befriend a target.

Mikan is a nice girl, what did she do to Persona? Why would Persona hate her so much?  
>This is too confusing. Ugh, I don't really want to get involved.<p>

I started making way to my favorite place, the forest.

It's somewhere I could have peace and quiet while I'm thinking.

Natsume's going to be hard, especially with Mikan around.

I can't just randomly kiss him, and kill Mikan. No, that's a sure fail plan.

I need to figure something out, and quick, I have a deadline to fulfill.

Great, now for the hard part,

'_how to fool a guy's heart'_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

That new kid seems so strange, for the past two days she barely uttered a word to anyone, and it seems like Natsume has taken an interest in her too.

My thoughts were interrupted by Mikan, "Ruka-pyon! Want to eat lunch with me and Hotaru?"

With a smile I said, "No thanks Mikan-chan, I still need to find Natsume. He's probably trying to ditch class again."

Truth to be told, I did not mind eating lunch with Mikan, in fact I would love to.

It's just that Hotaru scares the hell out of me, especially when she's pointing that gun at me, like how she is right now-

Wait…_oh crap._

As I hurriedly got up and turned to run away I rammed into someone, falling over I trapped the person under me.

I felt warm lips on mine.

My brain went into shock after processing who I just fell on.

'_Holy shit.'_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

I widened my eyes in shock, Ruka Nogi was _kissing_ me.

'_Crap',_ I thought after the familiar feel of my Alice.

'_well isn't this just jolly good,' _I thought with sarcasm

I just copied Ruka's Alice by accident.  
>That's going to cause trouble.<p>

I quickly pushed him off of me.

Scrambling to sit I started coughing badly, the effects of my Alice.

The room was started to get very crowded, people trying to see what happened.

'_Damn that Nogi' _I thought with distaste.

"A-are you okay? I'm so s-sorry" stammered Ruka.

I couldn't stop coughing, this was getting bad.

I've used my Alice two times, in less than a week.

I tried to stand up but I couldn't, I was starting to feel weak.

What's happening? It's never been this serious before.

I inwardly cursed at my stupid clumsiness; my Alice acted out on instinct.

"Kagome-san! Are you alright? Do need to go to the hospital?" I heard Mikan exclaim.

A random voice in the back shouted, "Look! Birds are starting to fly through the window! Did Ruka call them?"

Shoot, with how the things are going now, my Alice might be exposed.

'_I really need to get out of here.'_

Trying to muster up the strength to stand up, I couldn't.

I tasted metal.

I was coughing blood, my eyes widened in panic.

I felt someone lifting me up, that was the last thing I remember, before seeing blackness.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Beep… beep… beep… beep_

I awoke to the constant sounds of beepin,

'_Where am I,'_ as my vision cleared.

White.

All around me I see white.

"Kagome-san, it's nice to see that you've woken up"

I turned to see Narumi sitting on my bedside smiling down at me.

My throat dry, my words sounded terrible, "where am I?"

"You're in the Gakuen Alice hospital, you passed out before. Natsume-kun was the one that carried you here."

_Natsume?_

I tried to talk once again, but a wave of exhaustion hit me.

Confusion filled my mind as my consciousness slipped from me.

'_why natsume?'_


	4. Chapter 4 AN

A/N: hey guys, just as a heads up; I was never good enough will probably not be updated anytime soon.

Honestly I had first started this story on a whim in grade seven. I don't even know where the plots going. I've completely lost interest in this.

Right now, I'm only dedicated to my other story that I'm working on, It's called "vermilion" if you wanna check that out on my profile.

But maybe, when I finish vermilion, I might come back for this. Until then, I guess it's goodbye.

As an apology I wrote this little oneshot? Not sure what its supposed to be. But I figured it would be better to leave off with a chapter than just an authors note.

Thanks you guys for supporting me on this story until now.

* * *

><p>I stared long and hard at the raven haired boy next to me. Unblinking, my eyes were fixated on him. Since the morning of class, I've been pondering over the same question.<p>

My eyes narrowed, why had Natsume been the one to carry me?

Ever since a few days ago, when I had woken up at the hospital and had been informed that I was carried there by the fire Alice weirder; I started studying Natsume a little bit more closely.

And by studying, I meant staring him down in classes- as if my glare alone can drive the answers out of him. Surely he's noticed my staring by now.

He's just being a prick and ignoring me.

With that thought I stared even more intensely, I was determined to crack him.

"Higurashi-san"

Narumi's voice ended my one sided glaring contest.

"Hai, sensei?" I drawled, turning my gaze to the front of the classroom.

Narumi stood there with a book in one hand, and a piece of chalk in the other. He had paused his writing to call me out.

"Please pay attention to the lesson, Higurashi-san," the blonde teacher advised.

"Hn."

Sure, I'll amuse you.

With that thought, I opened my notebook and took up my pen.

"Thanks you, Higurashi-san."

That smile on his face was so annoying- It gave me an unhealthy urge to punch it off his face. But of course, one can only dream. It's not as if I can really do that.

I eyed Natsume out of the corner of my eyes, he didn't seem to be paying attention to the lesson either. With nothing else to do, I started up my staring contest once more- just a little bit discrete this time.

And this was how the rest of the class was spent. My eyes were getting painfully dry as the lunch bell rang.

But I refused to give up my staring.

While others got up for lunch, I stayed in my seat, eyes still glued onto the black haired boy. He didn't get up as well.

Finally, in what seemed liked ages, he spoke.

"Kagome-san," he spoke evenly.

I blinked. So we were on first name bases now are we?

"Hai?"

With a sigh, he finally said those long awaited words.

"Stop staring at me."

Ha. I win.

I cracked him.


End file.
